Yao, Ling and Chien Po
Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are three soldiers in the Chinese Army and supporting characters in Disney's 1998 animated feature film Mulan and its sequel Mulan II. Background According to commentary on the Mulan DVD, these three essentially represent the entire Chinese Army. They presumably were recruited via conscription notice, similarly to Mulan. As soldiers in the Chinese Army, they are capable of fighting using various methods, including swords, cannons, arrows, and hand to hand combat. Though they each contrast each other in personality, they are shown to work well as a team. Yao (阿堯) Yao is the shortest of the trio and the self-appointed leader of the group. He wears a red uniform and also has one bruised black eye as well as a mustache and thick sideburns. He has a hot temper, which can be cooled by Chien Po. Despite his strength, he seems to be somewhat clumsy. He initially dislikes Mulan, in part due to a perceived insult (which actually came from Mushu), but later becomes her friend. During training, Yao talks back to Li Shang, and as a result is picked out as the first to try to retrieve the arrow, deliberately humiliated in front of the other recruits, making him the most aggressive of the bunch. This aspect is furthered by the fact that Yao is constantly seen fighting with others, and his temper is usually the cause of it. Even so, his great strength proves to be beyond impressive, leading to him emerging from his constant scuffles victorious. Ling (阿寧) Ling is of medium height and slender build. He is usually seen in a yellow uniform. He appears to be the clown of the group and often has a joke ready. During training he slyly kicks the support from 'Ping's' rocket, resulting in her becoming charred and Chi-Fu's tent (and Chi-Fu) to be incinerated by the wayward rocket. When Mulan proves her worth, he is the first to intend to start over - unfortunately, this is during her bathing scene. He nearly discovers her secret, but Mushu bites him on the backside, causing a panic among the trio that allows Mulan to get away. Contrasting Yao and Chien Po, he is something of a weakling physically, as he knocks himself out during a block breaking task in training (in his lyric of the montage song, he admits it is because he used to "cut gym" during the school hours of his childhood, and as of that moment, he felt like a fool for it). He does grow more capable, though, as, near the end, he is able to use the move to incapacitate one of the Elite Huns. Chien-Po (金寶) Chien-Po is the largest, in both height and size, of the trio. However, he is also very gentle and seems to care a great deal about food. He wears a blue uniform. Some of his characters appear to have been taken from Buddhist imagery. At times, he seems to demonstrate super-human strength, able to lift and hug Mulan and both his friends combined, as well as pick up his entire army unit while pulling Khan, Mulan, and Shang to safety with no visible effort. When Yao is about to fight Mulan when they first met, Chien-Po successfully calms him down with a relaxing chant. Unfortunately, this did not last long because of Mushu counter-insulted Yao when the latter was about to leave Mulan alone. After the camp turns on 'Ping', Chien-Po is the only one of the trio to not try to make life difficult for Mulan, although at no point during the sequence does he show her any support. However, when Yao is about to punch Mulan on the first day of training, he was about to stop him until Shang restored control. By the end of the movie, he willingly and readily follows Mulan's directions. All in all, he shows his passiveness. Appearances ''Mulan In ''Mulan, the trio is first seen in the camp. Their interactions imply that they already know each other. While Mushu's advice to Mulan is initially helpful, Mushu insults Yao, who starts a fight believing Mulan said the insult. Since 'Ping' earns all the recruits a harsh punishment, the trio (mostly just Ling and Yao) quickly take a dislike to the disguised Mulan, and continually harass the soldier. Ping is able to win their respect after completing Shang's challenge. One night, they reintroduce themselves, in order to make a new start. However, they do so while bathing, making Mulan very uncomfortable, as she is forced to hide her gender. Due to some quick thinking by Mushu, the three remain unaware that "Ping" is actually a woman. The trio is able to successfully complete their training, and are called off to war with the rest of Shang's troops. In order to keep up morale on the long march, Ling encourages everyone to begin dreaming of the girls who are surely waiting for them back home. Ling dreams of a beautiful girl, pale with eyes like stars. Yao dreams of a girl who will admire his physical prowess, while Chien Po doesn't care what his girl looks like, so long as she can cook well. However, the scene comes to a sharp and bitter close when they come upon a village that has been destroyed by the Huns. The soldiers are sent to search for survivors, but they are unsuccessful. However, Chien Po finds the body of Shang's father, General Li, and sadly brings back the general's helmet as proof. Shang's troops begin pursuing the Hun army, and they are drawn into battle after their position is given away by an exploding cannon caused by Mushu. When Mulan runs with the last cannon in an attempt to destroy the army, the trio follow when they see Mulan being knocked down by Shan Yu's falcon Hayabusa the Falcon causing her to drop her match. However, they retreat just as quickly to the safety of a rock formation when they see a large avalanche, started by Mulan's cannon, coming. Yao shoots an arrow, with a rope attached, to save both Shang and Mulan from falling off a cliff with the avalanche. Unfortunately, the rope slips through his fingers. Mulan is able to grab the arrow and shoot it back into Yao's hands. The troops attempted to pull Shang and Mulan up but struggle until Chien Po comes and picks up the entire unit and pulls them up. The trio is later seen pacing while "Ping" is being treated by the medics, and are visibly shocked when the soldier is revealed to be a woman named Mulan. Nonetheless, the trio attempted to halt Shang's attempted execution of Mulan upon this discovery but was stopped by Chi-Fu who then tells them that they knew the law and are in relief when Shang chooses to spare her for saving his life from the avalanche. They are forced to march off to the Imperial City, leaving Mulan in the mountains. As they reach the city, they are shown to be saddened about leaving behind Mulan because of Chi-Fu's actions against her, despite being welcomed as heroes. When Shan Yu reveals himself, Yao leads a charge to stop him. However, the Hun leader is able to kidnap the Emperor. The doors to the palace are barricaded, forcing the army to try to ram the doors down. Mulan appears and announces that she has a plan. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po choose to follow her, followed by Shang. Mulan is able to sneak herself and the trio into the palace dressed as concubines. The group is able to take out the Hun guards, as the Huns let down their guard around the "concubines", allowing Shang to rescue the Emperor. Chein Po escapes down a line of lanterns with the Emperor, followed by Ling and Yao. However, they are forced to look on as Mulan becomes trapped with Shan Yu. After Mulan has defeated Shan Yu, the trio comes to protect her from Chi-Fu's rantings. They are among the people who bow to Mulan as the hero of China. Afterward, once Mulan is given her rewards from the Emperor, the trio gives a group hug, bidding their newfound friend farewell. ''Mulan II'' In Mulan II, the trio resides in the same town as Mulan and visits the Matchmaker in an attempt to find brides that suit their demands. However, the Matchmaker believes this to be impossible because of their sexist view on women, which is now considered inappropriate after Mulan (a woman) saved China. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang are given an important peace mission and enlists Yao (whose black eye has yet to heal), Ling, and Chien Po for help. Their mission is to escort the three daughters of the Emperor (Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei) to a kingdom where they are to be married to princes in an attempt to bring unity between the two kingdoms. After an accidental meeting, Yao falls in love with Princess Mei and vice versa. However, Ling and Chien Po remind Yao that Mei is set to be married, thus making their relationship impossible. Eventually, during a rest stop, Ling and Chein Po become smitten with Ting-Ting and Su, creating further problems in the mission. Now, each princess feels the arranged marriage to be a huge burden. This prompts Mei to run away but her sisters stop her. Later on, the group is attacked by bandits and a short battle follows. While saving the three princesses, the bridge they are on breaks, and General Shang and Mulan are left dangling off a broken bridge. Since the rope can only support the weight of one person, Shang sacrifices his life to save Mulan and lets go of her hand, falling into the river. The next day, the heartbroken Mulan decides to marry one of the princes in the princesses' place, not wanting them to abandon their true feelings with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the princesses reunite with Shang who reveals himself to be alive. He rushes off to stop the marriage and, with the help of Mushu, Mulan, and Shang wed. The princesses are then allowed to marry whomever they please, with the unity between the two kingdoms intact. Trivia *In Chinese, Yao means need to/want to/going to. *In Mandarin, Ling is Ning which means "peaceful." *Chien Po (in Wade-Giles) means "gold gem." *It is mentioned in the School of secrets book Lonnie's Warrior Sword that Yao has a daughter named Yi-Min. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character groups